My Little Sister and I Can NOT get together (Official)
by devg
Summary: This story is continueing the Light novel series, onwards from Vol 10. Kyosuke comes back to his same old life but Kirino seems to have a change of heart. One thing leads to another and there ontop of each other! Look forward to alot of commedy, romance and deep scenes!
1. Imouto Wife (Updated)

Hey guys, this is my first write up and if all goes well Ill continue writing! I have some ideas but if my writing style is bad haha then ill just leave it to someone else! Sorry for the no edits, will get better later on! I will keep working on this, so please make an account and give me your feed back! Would really help me continue haha or what to improve on!

"Kyosuke… Kyosuke… Tch"

"Whoa?!"

I was having a good night's sleep, when I felt a sharp sting on my cheek. That right here is my cute little sister, Kirino. I can just feel something heavy on my stomach, looking straight to her face my heart started pounding from the sight of my sister in such a seductive pose though it happened many times, it was a sensation this early in the morning. The previous times were durning the early hours of the night where I was more relaxed but this time.. I could feel the heat as everymorning ensures.

how cute she is laying on top of me. She was on all fours like she was covering me while I was trying to get up in my bed. On a closer look, her face was almost as red as mine. At this point.. her strawberry scent scattered throughout the room.. My little sister seriously can't be this cute but.. no matter how cute she was I couldn't count her as being a woman. Wait a second…. WHAAAAAT?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"…Be quiet! Isn't it obvious, I'm waking you up" She said angrily

"That's not what im asking!? Forget it? In any case leave my room"

"I told you to be quiet! They will hear us" Looking at my shut door in fear my parents dont barge in, I calmed down a bit.

Jheeze, is she always this stubborn? Why she didn't want to leave the room is beyond me.

"Fine I get it, I get it, at least get off me"

I was in my own bed, early in the morning, with my sister ontop of me looking face to face inches away from it. What the heck kind of situation do we always get into, if Kaa-san actually see's us like this, Id doubt id be able to clear the misunderstanding.

My sister did as I told her, apparently with a disgusted expression. She sat at the corner of my bed. Sigh.. What did she want? She was those kind of people who still looked good angry… Couldn't be, AM I A MASOCHIST? YADA YADA I screamed in my head. I peeked over to see her face creeped at my suddent outbursts of swayying hands over my head.

I stood to get dressed for school… I gazed over my shoulders to see what she was looking at and received a "are you stupid?" kind of look.

Jheeze, she could atleast be nicer to me. I really dont get her sometimes, she can be really cute and other times like this...

"Are you really that stupid, its summer break?" Kirino said while I got my school uniform

That's right, final exams were finally over and oyagi finally let me move back home after getting that A on the mock exam

"You should have told me sooner and what's with the attitude today? So suddenly in the morning, could it be… your on your-"

She wore a flustered, embarrased expression. "-BAKA! HENTAI! DISGUSTING SISCON" Kirino screamed racing out of my room, sheesh and she told me to be quiet.

'Not cute at all'

My little sister really is full of emotions but I can't help but feel responsible for them as her older brother. I walked over to the mini fridge she bought me and opened it. I found 4 pieces of toast with butter on them, behind the back cabernet almost as if someone was trying to hide them but not waste them did, mom put these out last night noticing how hungry I was? Oh well, no point now since its breakfast soon.

'Ohio- kyosuke, I love you" – a message written on a sticky note inside the freezer. My mother really did love to show her expression to us..I smirked

Now that I think about it, when did kaa-san get into my room? and why did kirino wake me up on summer vacation?

"Anata"

I heard a damp voice behind the wall

"… I need life counselling"

"Again? Alright I got it, after breakfast.."

It has been awhile since the last time I gave her my advise… on second thought Kirino always asks for something instead of advise, knowing her she was going crazy to play against someone easy on the new Siscalypse V5.0 that just came out… Am I really that bad.. I collapsed against the bed.

"….O-Ok" She said timidly.

My sister's room was right next door and our walls were rather thin so we can more or less here at all times what the other is doing, in fact it was so thin that without the wall, you can mistake Kirino and I for sleeping together. Her bed was on positioned on the wall right next to me, one could call it sibling intuition that we choose this arrangement.

Ever since she started asking me for advise a year ago, it felt like I was living in a constant dream. I wouldn't be surprised even if Godzilla were to come and attack this town today.

But she is acting way too suspicious today…. She would normally ask if I finished the eroge that she gave me in such a roundabout way but… today she was so unusually cute. Anyways I couldn't be happier. Finally getting that A on the mock exam really warred me out, Studying at that small apartment and being taken care of by Ayase.. I wore a mischievous grin but did Ayase really confess to me? Overlooking her strong killing intent to me at times she could be perfect, maybe this is my chance. No… what am I saying, I may be alone forever since I promised Kirino not to go out with anyone. I don't get it, should I be feeling this way towards my little sister? Maybe Kaa-san had a point. This is so irritating, just imagining my little sister like that… Anyways I should go downstairs; I don't want Oyagi to be waiting for me. Just thinking about his stern scowl sent shivers down my spine.

I went down the stairs, to see Kirino sitting at my spot today all alone, it seems my parents left this morning for there hourly walk. A tradition they kept up all year long, I havnt realized it since its 10 am right now but since its summer break, everything has been delayed. *Sigh*

"Ohiogozaimaso… Kirino why are you in my seat?"

*Glare* "Tch…My chairs broken"

There she goes again, mom always leaves 4 pieces of toast on the table on her china glass ware but today there was only 1. Seeing Kirino stare it down... Sigh… I quickly gave up the thought of breakfast and I went to the fridge to pour myself a cup of sweet tea. I glanced over to the garbage can to dispose the empty sweat tea carton and saw a bunch of burnt toast with odd amounts of sugar and butter. I paid it no mind, being too scared to know the meaning behind this. I made my way to oyagi's spot to finish my drink.

"Not there…" Pointing at her seat

"…Sit there"

"Heh? Isn't that seat broken?"

*glare*

Sigh.. every time she wants something she always gives me that look. Wait,

"Did you set this up just so you can sit in my chair?"

"HAH?!.. Pervert! Disgusting.. how much of a siscon are you?"

".."

"Hmph.. Just hurry up"

".."

"Here… You can have this I already ate" Shoving the toast to my face, it was nice of her but why was she blushing. I really don't understand her.

But did she really eat the other 3 pieces?

I grabbed it anyways

"itadaki-"

"-L-lo-love hotel…"

Hah?! I choked on the toast making way through my stomach. What is she asking me?

"w-what do you mean?" With a forced grin, I looked the other way.

Kirino "Disgusting… don't misunderstand you siscon, I was just asking if…"

If?

Kirino slammed her hands on the table and stood up "H-how m-much DO I MEAN TO YOU" she yelled turning red.

What's the matter with her, asking me about a love hotel and now this? Is she crazy?

"I g-guess…. you are the most precious thing to me right now…" at this point I blushed as hard as kirino who was still facing towards the table stood up.

"D-do-does that mean…. You love me?"

Don't say that to me like that, I'll misunderstand the situation

"…y-yah"

"… I see"

What kind of suspicious build up is going on, I feel like I'm in one of those imouto eroges Kirino forces onto me.

"Kirino.. Why are you asking me this?"

"Aniki… close your eyes"

".."

Too cute, how could I resist if she calls me anika

"Just do it you hentai!"

Forget what I just said, She really pisses me off

"If you peek… Ill kill you"

"Wakata, wakata"

Jheeze what is this tension-

-W-what!? I opened my eyes to see kirino's eyes closed tightly and her lips on mine. What is this feeling on my lips. So gentle and soft, I can almost taste the essence of cherry warming up my body. Is my little sister really kissing me?! What is this feeling, should I be enjoying this so much?

Breaking the kiss, Kirino said

"Aniki… I love you"

I was at a loss for words, she surely couldn't have ment it more then a brother and sister relationship but at that moment, all I could think about was how close her warmth was to me. I could see under her pink blouse while she was so close. My first kiss was my little sister.

Still at a loss for words

She looked at me with tears about to flow out if I didn't say anything, was this really happening. I pinched myself to awake from this EROGE, but at no use. This was reality.

After that kiss, I started noticing her womanly features. Her breasts, long thighs, and her smooth skin. This isn't good, I was her brother how could I be seeing my little sister like this. But it was to late for hope.

"I love you to.. Kirino"

Did I really just say that

Kirino's face lit up, her smile extending to the utmost ability that it can be.

She turned around

"Baka Aniki, this was just data for my newest novel! *giggle* You really are a sis-con aren't you, taking this so seriously" She strolled off happily.

Huh… HUUHHHHHHHHH, Did I just confess to my sister?! The life drained out of my face.

"Oh… Aniki, I need some more help with another… S-Scene"

"S-sure"

"Aniki... Its a night scene" Kirino raced off upstairs

'night scene, what could she mean by that'

And did I really just kiss my little sister? What the hell is the matter with me, I couldnt just stop my self...

A/N:

Fixed up my story a bit more, edited and change it! If all is good, Ill continue this haha! Tell me what you think, things for them are going to start to get real heavy soon If you like this direction post below!

Note the story is sappose to be more dialogue, Its based of a continuation of a story that is already going on! I was just wondering what parts should I rewrite, edit the ideas to make them sound or feel smoother! Or anyone have any ideas how to continue the plot? Im asking this to get the opinions of people who arnt familiar with this!


	2. Heat Filled Night - Chapter 2

THE OFFICIAL OFFICIAL CHAPTER 2! been kind of lazy to finally put it up but here it is, Chapter 3 was originally apart of it but I cut that out so I can edit it later by today or tommarow and release it then. So this time you dont have to wait a week for chapter 3 ;P Enjoy - btw need beta readers/reviewers inbox me

Chapter 2 is here, Kyosuke finally puts on his moves but does it turn out well? I am looking for people to review/edit or even suggest some creative ideas but none the less here we go! Excuse the rough draft, I will release a better version of every chapter apon the following weeks, these are so I can change it around more easily if I do decide to change the story!

That day passed by really quickly, and before I knew it, It was the middle of the night. Is this the feeling of someone who is in love? This whole day I couldn't get the taste of kirino's soft, gentle embrace out of my mind… I felt like crying at what I had done. I even confessed to her… but wait maybe she likes me too.. WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! She is my damn little sister, I clenched my fists while laying down on my bed.

"YOSH!"

I pushed my hands forward, and jumped out of bed.

I've been ignoring my sister all this while after she brought up her …. Her ..Night scene... Its about time I go speak to her about what she….needs

Just thinking about what she could have ment, made my mind race beyond borders that shouldn't have been crossed.

Approaching my door, I slowly grabbed the knob while turning it with a very steady precise motion, Making sure not a single sound was emitted. Leaving my room, I slowly made my way to room. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? I been there plenty of times this following year, this shouldn't be that differient…

Before I knew it, her door was facing me. I was so close infact, I could see the pattern that was engrained by the messy paint job that my father did for my sister. She really was a spoiled kid, but can you blame her? Being born with beauty, talent and intelligence.

"Tch.." I let out, I really was envious but I'm glad she was my sister. She brought a lot of fun to my life and had me question my moto to be completely normal. Im starting to think standing out wasn't so bad afterall.

I gently attached my hand to the door, a faint *Knock, Knock* could be herd.

"Kirino.., I'm coming in" I smiled while making my way in to see her.

"B-BA-BAKA ANIKI!" Kirino screamed while staring at me

Whaa? What was that for, isn't she the one who told me to come in?

"D-don't come in so un-anounced, you sis-con! DISGUSTING HENTAI ... That was bad for my heart seeing you so suddenly" She said under her breathe.

Jheeze she comes in to my room, but I can't do the same? What a troublesome sister, but then again knowing my sisters hobby's I should really knock. In no way is she an ordinary girl, her looks, her smarts even her interests are extro-oridinary.

Closing the door behind me, I felt a shiver going down my spine. I had a bad feeling about the night to come.

Her room seemed different; her pink bed was emphasized in my eyes while everything else seemed to have a different more faded color. I don't know if it was in my head because of what happened with that kiss, but Kirino seems body seemed more inviting…

As I looked up to Kirino, her smile put me at ease for this internal bad omen I had stirring in me. Apon closer inspection of her smile, she seems to be wearing a shiny lip gloss this time… I had to speak with her about that.

"Ano…About what happened earlier-"

"Hahh!? T-th-that! was acting, yep! You sis-con don't get the wrong idea" Kirino said while facing to her left

Im relieved at hearing her say that but its feels as if my heart sank a bit.

"I- I see" I let out nervously

Acting, Yah… I'm sure that's all there was to it. I looked at Kirino who was standing in front of me. She had a small pile of papers wrapped around her small fingers. Her delicate fingers were coated with a soft blend of pink and white nail polish. She really did look cute.

"A-About my novel…. I want your opionion, its sappose to be a realistic story" She stuttered while handing me the stack of papers

I accepted them with a forced smile on my face to see what horrors are about to be witnessed by my innocent eyes… Well except for the H Magazines I had… and the Porn I watched on her computer… Good griend was I this corrupted? Besides It was realistic, and since when was reality as exciting as a H- novel?

No choice then..

I read the first line of the page, but nothing could prepare me for the perpoustrous thing I was about to read…

Rino woke his brother up in the middle of the night, on top of him with all fours.

"HUH?! THIS DEFINITELY DOESN'T HAPPEN"

"Did you say something?"

Thinking about the events that happened this morning.. I broke into a cold sweat and said "N-nothing…"

_Yosuke grabbed his sister, Rino. "Rino…. I want to spend the nig-"_

_ARAAAAAI? I stopped reading at the insane choice of words she used. This had to be a misunderstanding right? Im sure if I continued It would all be a misunderstanding… yeah… haha_

_"spend the night with you, and make lov-"_

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted out at the script that was clearly moddeled after me and kirino. She could've atleast made new names! BUT What the hell is this!? Why would she even write something this disturbing? _

_"…Kyosuke your nose is bleeding" She said but I didn't hear her in the fuss I made_

_I instantly calmed myself down, almost aswitching between personalitys into one of those cool older brothers from the eroges she lent me. I put my hands in my pockets._

_"Kirino.. I like it…" I havnt read it all but it felt like the right thing to say.. I fear anything less would send me to the hospital.. Oh how I feared her_

"baka, I need your advise… I don't know how to start it.."

It, she couldn't have ment… but knowing the imouto obsessed otaku she is it could very well be possible., but why use our names?!

What the hell kind of hidden meaning is she trying to instigate? How the hell am I supposed react to a situation like this

"How the hell would I know?"

"That's why I want to act it out… to collect data.."

What the hell what kind of acting are we doing! Jheeze does she ever think before she talks

"Whats the matter? You kissed me didn't you. Don't get the wrong idea you sis-con, this is just to learn!"

"I-I cant kirino… this is to much…"

Grabbing me with both hands on my caller

"Ano! Didn't you say you loved me?"

"That… was acting"

"Tch.. You didn't know it was acting!… y-you… BAKA!" she was about to cry again

Looking at her like this, I don't know what the hell to do anymore

I could hear the sound of rain pouring intensely outside.

"F-fine…" Its just kissing right? I herd in America, this is how they greet each other… hehe

I grabbed Kirino by her neck and leaned in closer and closer until her blue eyes were staring an inch from mine. I watched as I saw her close them, licking her lips waiting for me to do my job. I assured myself that this was acting and it was only for that purpose.

"K-Kirino.. ahh…I'm going to kiss you"

Kirino's face blushed red " B-baka! Don't tell me that j-just do it"

Taking in her cute expression, I licked my lips as well and slowly leaned in until our lips were no more then 3 centimers apart. I pressed my lips against hers, while lowering my hands from her neck to her shoulders, feeling her soft silky skin. Small bits of electricity jolted through her body making her shiver from the embrace, rallying them to me.

After what seemed like a minute, I felt her breath escaping from her nose. Suddenly this new sensation befolded me, something was sliding into my mouth!

OHMIGOD, is this French kissing?

I felt her tongue slowly, yet carelessly enter the crevice of my mouth. I opened my eyes to see that hers were still closed… after another minute, kirino elbowed me…

Did she want me to do the same to her? I couldn't possibily…. Another elbow came to my gut

Fine I get it

I pushed my tongue into her mouth and felt them dance together. This was truly bliss until I went to far and hit the back of her throat.

She broke the kiss and started coughing

"S-sorry.." I said while I watched her

"Ahh..." *huff* Kirino moaned

"Baka, be more gentle will you?"

"I got carried away.."

"Jheeze this is whats wrong with you sis-cons, cant handle acting easily. I guess it cant be helped, we need to practice some more."

Kirino lay on her bed this time. Facing me she said "Come here, this is also valuable data" She saw my face get red " Huhh.. if you get carried away Ill KILL YOU"

That was reassuring, doesn't she know im a man before im her brother?

Things are about to get a lot more complicated…

now this is the official chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be released tommarow or today since I already written it out and just need to edit it!


	3. Chapter 3 - Kirinos Plea

Official chapter 3 is here! Wow I really put this off for a long time, Sorry for not releasing it! Was meaning to edit it but didnt have the time or so, havnt really edited or proof read much so looking for beta's! Will try to get Chapter 4 out soon to! This chapter is actually sapposed to be a sad one, but the ones to follow will be even more so! Anyways, enjoy, Ill edit this later on.

It was still that night when Kirino asked me for Life counselling. I was at a loss for words when I found out she wanted to re create the scenes for her Cell Phone Novel. One thing led to another and now here we are, Kirino laying atop of her bed calling me to her… This surely was a misunderstanding on my part, she cant want to be doing those things with me could she?

Kirino looked at me flustered, in an annoyed voice said

"Well? Arnt you going to come?"

How can I? Does she even know what kind of thoughts are crossing my mind… Honestly

"Ah? So disgusting… Can you not look at me with those eyes? Kiimoi!"

"You're the one who called me to you!"

Does my eyes look that lustful to you?!

"Tch.. How many times do I have to tell you? This is just for DATA"

Data? I already crossed the line, any further and I don't know If we could go back to how we were…

I faced the exit of her door. If I was going to leave, It had to be now. As I made my way to the door-

"….Kyousuke… are you not…going to help me….?"

My eyes grew big all of a sudden -

Theres no way that's Kirino right? She made an expression like she was going to be deserted by her friends. Kirino was cute when she was normal, but this is on another level!

Is she trying to kill me with her cuteness!? I couldn't possibily leave after that could I?

"Oy…. Is this only for data?"

"…No"

"Then do you love me?" I insantly replied

What the heck did I just say? I wasn't thinking when I said that

"I mean…"

"Y-Yah…"

"T-then... ca-can..I...touch you?"

"..."

"Um... Hahahaha" I placed my right hand behind my head

"Just kidding!" what the hell did I just say? Uhh, this really sounded pathetic

Kirino started blushing intensely. Damn, I really did go to far, now she'll hate me! Fuck I even hate my self! We really got along well these past few months but why did it have to turn out like this? I wish she wasnt my sister, but then... would kirino ever look at me otherwise? Wait... WAIT A MOMENT, What the hell am I saying right now? Have I gone mad, thinking about my little sister like that!

I cant let things go on like they have been, I have to say something.. But what do I say.

"Kirino...Im coming to you... Please dont say anything-" I stared at the side of her blushing face

Kirino still didnt say anything, but I continued to her, until I was right infront of her. The moons light bathed kirinos hair, she was shining tonight. I stared at the little sister infront of me sitting with her knees up, and her hands around them. She still hasnt faced my way, but this didnt register in my mind.

Its data, I reminded my self again. Ahhh Kirino, she looks so cute right now! I placed my hand over kirinos shoulders, while slowly moving it down till I reached her waist. Kirino turned to face me while having her mouth open, I could hear heavy pants coming from her, this sent me over the top! I couldnt handle it anymore!

"Aniki….. That's enough, I have enough data" Kirino murmured under her heavy breath, while turning away to hide her embarrassment

My senses were already gone at this point and I was in pure ecstasy

"Kirino, I love you" I said aggressively, the cursed statement that shouldn't ever be said between siblings

I pushed her on her bed, her back positioned alongside her mattress. I reached my hands creeping slowly beneath her shirt, in an attempt to pull it over.

"..St-STOP!" I heard Kirino squeal, as I paid no attention and proceeded to put my efforts in getting it off her head.

There she laid in her naked attire. I took a minute to just stare at my little sister in this position that I thought id never see. My sight blinded with her toned, fit body.

I Buryed myself into her soft supple breasts, While Kirino screamed in ecstasy "Kyahh"

That cute voice unleashed my natural instincts even further.

I proceeded to launch my hands behind her shirt in an attempt to open the flashy white bra she had on, her perky developed breast were right in front of my view. I could see her toned flat stomach she mercilessly worked out by track and yoga.

I unclipped her brah, and pulled it off. My intentions were clear, until I saw her tears flow down to her stomach. I slowly raised my head from the comfort of her exposed breasts lying on the bed to see my sisters grieving face, tears streaming from both eye lids.

"K-Kirino…. Sorry"

My heart began to break as to the site at what I had done to my poor imouto. Is this what I come to? Almost taking my sisters innocence, I backed away from her and ,ran out of the room.

Desceneded the stairs and ran the fuck outside.

This seriously cant be happening! Why did I take it this far?

"AHH!" I let out a shout that could surely be herd across the district

I could hear the sound of the rain, drizzling on top of me. The wind picking up speed almost as if nature it self was mocking me for what I done. I really am the worst! I ran until my breath couldn't keep up with me.I was about to break down in the middle of the street when suddenly I saw the faint sight of a car coming in from the misty distance.

I was paralyzed, no, even if I wasn't, there still isn't enough time to move out of the way.

I guess its okay, even if I survived somehow, there was no place for me to go to. Even if the tamura family took me under, I wouldn't be able to face kirino ever again. I just wish I can take this all back..

I should close my eyes, I really don't want to see my body in pieces with blood spilled everywhere. Just when my eyes were almost fully closed, I saw a faint glance of someone running towards me.

"Kyosuke!"

Kirino?! My eyes flung wide open, still paralyzed from the fear, I managed to stand back up, but it was still to soon for my legs to move!

Kirino lowered her upbody, and pressed off her right foot while running to give her a boost.

She raced to me with her frightening speed developed by track and tackled me out of the way latterly seconds before the car brushed her elbow grazing it and making it bleed.

Gaining back control over my body, I held kirinos elbow inspecting the damage and was relieved to see it was nothing serious. I put all my efforts into ripping my damp wettened shirt into a small cloth like piece. Spitting on her wound, I wrapped the shirt around her elbow.

I couldn't look up to her face, why would she put her life in danger for such a worthless person. I could cry right now.

"W-why"? I asked

Tears flowed from Kirinos face while she screamed out " BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA, BAKA ANIKI! What did you plan on doing by killing your self?!"

She clenched her hands in a fist and started lightly pounding away to my chest, her whole body between my legs, resting her forhead on my chest.

This was a misunderstanding, I didn't try to kill my self at all but I couldn't tell her that… As I sat there laying on pavement with kirinos fists on my chest, her head deeply into my chest now crying away.. I felt even more troubled at what I did to her

"Kirino… I.. I couldn't stop"

"THEN TAKE FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY, Waaaaah" Kirino screamed outloud

Still in her short blue shorts and her rushed pink blouse that she put back on after I threw it… she ran straight after me and caught up to me even after that long headstart.. she really was amazing.

" How… How do I do that?"

"You perverted sis-con! You said you love me, Then show it! "

"Kirino, don't you understand what your saying?"

"I don't care… I- I- hate you, Baka!, I hate you so much it hurts!"

Yah.. that's what I thought, but it hurts hearing it straight out.

"everytime I see you my chest starts hurting, everytime you ignore me or talk to manami it makes me angry!, I hate you, I hate you!"

Hah? What is she saying? Is this hate?

"That's why…take responsibility you idiot!" Pouding away to my chest she said

I wrapped my hands around kirino, and placed my head over hers.

"Yah, Sorry." I tighted my grip on her

"…Don't ever leave me again"

These were kirinos honest feelings, I felt the same way.

"Kirino… I.-"

"-Kyosuke.. I love you" She pressed harder on to me

" I love you to.."

Kirino pushed me away, and stood up! Wiping her tears away, and the excess accumulated dirt she had on her from sitting down. She bent her knees in front of me and leaned in to offer me a hand.

"Lets go home, Kyosuke"

Her soaken shirt and hair really brought out the beauty of her long bare feet legs.

"Kirino…. Can I really come back home?"

Almost snapping out of that lovey-dovey attitude, kirino snapped at me. "Tch! Baka! Of course you can come, its your house to"

She removed the hand she placed inorder to help me up. She now faced her backtowards me, her arms crossed and with an angry expression.

I was so happy right now that I could cry, this warm hearted girl was kirino, My younger sister… I hated her very much but now my feelings changed. Does she understand what kind of trouble we were going to get in if we continue this kind of relationship. Those thoughts were roaming around my head, but at that time I couldn't think of anything as she extended her hand towards me again while still facing the opposite direction.

She sharply blushed as I grabbed it. Turning towards me, she wiped my face with her hands. I guess I really did cry a bit, She only worsened the matter because her hands were wet but having her soft fragile hands on me made me happy enough from saying anything.

I didn't deserve her, I don't know why this happened but Im really glad it did.

"Aniki…. Lets go home" She smiled

I got up and held her hands and walked home… right infront of the entrance of our house, making sure there was no one inside judging by the window, I pulled Kirino in closer to me. She closed her eyes once more and leaned into me. This time I closed my eyes to, pressing my lips on to hers.

But nothing could prepare us for what we saw next.

"KYOSUKE! KIRINO!"

Our parents were at the other side the road still in their night gown, soaked wet from head to toe. I made such a ruckus leaving the house that this was hardly a coincidence, they obviously went searching for us after they found out our rooms were vacant.

Things are about to get real complicated now,

Looking for proof readers, and so forth! Sorry for the late releases, been busy!


	4. Chapter 4 - Kirino to the Rescue

Chapter 4 Is out! Wooo! I haven't edited the ending but make do! Anyways, I think for the next week/following days I may just end up polishing chapter 1 to 4, so edit them and make them a bit cleaner. Still looking for some proof readers! Oh and if you have experience in writing ero scenes, then haha why not lend some of your help to me!

I more or less have the story in mind thanks to some suggestions I got but if you have something youd like to see, comment below! I really do like seeing what others have to say!

Anyways enjoy!

"T-Tou-san!?.." Kirino said with an amazing amount of freight in her voice, but could you blame my dad for having such an expression on his face?

To see his children in such a misunderstanding? No… this was far past what a misunderstanding initiated. I already crossed the line and breached forbidden territory. Dad I really pity you, to be in this situation… But! I had to make sure you don't know anything!

Its always one thing afteranother!

Trying to hide my guilty face, I gave an expressionless look to him. I just have to say something to put him at ease, common anything.

"…"

DAMN IT WHY CANT I SAY SOMETHING?

I saw him starting to walk towards us with his fist clenched into a ball. There was no doubt in my mind that he came to reak divine punishment towards me.

'God? If your listening, please save me… ' I thought in my head. Man that was weak, but I don't know what else to think.

Kirino gave me a sudden glance then pushed me out of the way, almost like she possed some type of sibling telepathy and read my mind. Facing my direction, she put one hand over behind her head and started patting me on my shoulders with her free hand. With a forced smile she said

"Ahhh… th-thanks…. for s-saving me Kyosuke! I-I think that's enough practice for our… p-play" Finishing with incredibly fake laugh.

Hah? I was bewildered at out bad of an actor my little sister was, not at the fact that she tried to save me right then.

if you were going to do something then couldn't you do it a little better!? Damn …I have no choice

With the best smile I could forge, I returned my sisters pat while creating the atmosphere she tried so hard to create. With the most natural voice I could muster, I retorted

"You're welcome Kirino-chan, hahaha, you should really ask someone else next time!" That was really good if I do say so myself, someone praise me.

I glanced over to oyagi to see what his reaction would be to our little shirade, but he was still approaching us with his fist clenched tightly, his face tilted to the floor this time, it was obvious he was trying to hide the anger that dwelled into it.

How naïve was I to think that I could fool my old man whose job was find out needles of truth in haystacks. You really needed to be a pro to deceive my father. Every step he took, his aura got bigger and bigger. I feel like Krillen who was about to face the final form of freeza.

I was so scared that I hadn't noticed the little sister beside me who was trembling in fear, if I was feeling like this, I could only imagine what Kirino was going through. This was really all my fault, If only I hadn't made so much noise! Damn, Kirino I'll definitely protect you!

"Kirino stay behind me!" I said in a croaked voice

With a nod, she slid to my rear and tucked her body behind me, grabbing the back of my shirt to make sure we we wouldn't be separated. The warmth of her body put me at ease… a bit but I was still scared out of my wits.

Fixing my hoarsed voice, I gave out a firm mental shout re-affirming my position.

"Dad wait…This isn't what you think" It seemed to have the opposite effect as he picked up his pace.

"OYAGI LISTEN, THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" I desperately cried, hoping that somehow, just somehow he would slow his pace down and hear me out. He's probably thinking that the son he sent away so he wouldn't do ero things to his sister has come back with a vengeance. But believe me, it wasn't my intention from the start!

Dad was standing infront of me at this point.

Grabbing me by my collar, he raised me a few centimeteres of the floor. He pulled his right fist back, and then he finally raised his head, giving me a front side view of the terror that was written on his face!

"AHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I saw his face drenched in anger.

*bash*

bash, bash, bash, bash

He punched relentlessly at my face. Not a single shred of mercy was in each punch.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Kirino gave out a desperate shout. His fists stopped there rain for the moment, perhaps Kirinos shout was so loud he was paralyzed for the moment. I somehow managed to stay alive but I sure didn't feel it.

I could tell My face was swollen now, My ears still worked for all I could tell, if she didn't scream so loud; I probably wouldn't have herd her.

Say Kirino, if you still have that sibling telepathy then If I die I just want you to know that I'm sorry for dragging you down with me. Afterall, Fathers murdering the boyfriends of their precious daughter wasn't unheard of.

I mustered all my strength to look back to see if the most important person in my life was still holding onto my back…. but Kirino has completely disappeared. It seemed to be that she escaped while leaving the front door open. Heh I lost all senses that I didn't even notice, I was honestly relieved to see her get out of hell gates, but whats this aching feeling I have?

Oyagi's hit seemed to have come to a permanent stop but when I returned my gaze towards him he had both hands around my neck. When did he do that, Shit I really did lose all feelings! Was he going to choke me to death?

Then I heard her, Kirino's voice!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAITTTTTTTTTT!" She gave off an echoing shriek

Tch. I clicked my tongue

Are you an idiot? Get out of here, do you really want to end up like me?!

"Tou-san please wait! Look!" She waved a thick set of A4 papers in front of him.

"This really isn't what it seems! See?! This is the Winter's Tale, we really were just practicing! And the kiss…. "

What the hell? Why stumble on that now!

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I TRIPPED OVER AND LANDED ON HIM! Please let him go! He was just helping me!"

Kirino…

"…."

Taking a minute for the undeniable evidence that was placed in front of him, he loosened his grip. He probably was thinking about it since he didn't fully let go of me.

"…"

Dad still had a menacing waves radiating out of him, but let go of my neck completely this time. With his anger still being exemplified with his tightened fists, he grabbed the stack of papers that had been diligently awaiting for its grasp.

"This… You expect me to believe such a convenient lie!?"

This really was to convenient.

"b-but…." Kirino flustered after her trump card was rendered useless.

"Don't fuck with me!" He said coldy

Kirinos eyes widened, it was probably her first time being scolded so harshly.

"URUUUUUUUUSAI! How can you say that? JUST READ IT YOU ASSHOLE!" Kirino had completely snapped.

Asshole? Did you really have to say that? How is he going to take it now!

"Im telling you it's a play! And its all just a misunderstanding, if you don't believe me then I will MOVE OUT! I don't want to live with people who don't trust me!"

I wasn't to sure what was in those pages but Kirino seemed confident, her unwavering voice gave me confidence too.

"Don't look down at us!" Is what I wanted to say but I had lost the power to speak, I beaten badly.

Looking over at my father, he seemed to be in more pain then I was,

I forgot my father was a daughter-con, being called an asshole and threatening to leave, those words pierced him more than any knife could. Please forgive Kirino!

Finally letting out his voice,

"I see, I will look through this." With that he walked past us and entered the house. My mother was watching quietly behind the streets till now, she started approaching us and said

"Sorry Kyosuke, I'm sure it's not what we thought… It was … well… It was very unexpected so please forgive us"

Kaa-san… I'm really sorry.

"Wash your face and go to bed, your injuries arnt too bad. You should really be thankful to Kirino though, I don't think this could have turned out any better than it had."

Even my mom thought I was going to die, Oyagi… I really underestimated you till now, to go this far for your children… at your children?

Mom walked past us and entered the house to, probably going to the shower alongside my dad. I was thankful that my house had 2 bathrooms, One was situated near my parents room downstairs and the other was directly across the corridor from the top. This way, I didn't have to see my dad's face right now.

Kirino helped me make my way to the washroom.

After surviving the flurry of punches my oyagi sent to me, I was now at the second floor washroom with Kirino attending to my wounds. I was really happy to be alive right now, being here with Kirino really felt nice.

"Come a little closer." Kirino rubbed the cold towel over my face to sooth the pain, I almost felt miraculously cured when her hands gazed my face. To be honest, It really felt worthwhile to go through all that pain just for this moment.

"Ahh…" I let out a smoothening sigh

"Jheeze you really have to be more careful" Kirino kept gently patting away at the bruises on my face.

Like I could have done anything… but I wasnt going to say that outloud. Instead I replied with

"Yah, Thanks Kirino"

"Huuh?" Kirino blushed

"you know, for saving me"

"Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't do this for you, I did it so…"

Was she still going to act like a tsundere? Even after all we went through? AHHH…. But im relieved, I mean it is this kirino that I fell in love with afterall.

With a sigh I let out

"I got it, I got it"

"….As long as you understand."

I was still drenched from the rain and really needed to wash up.

"Umm.. Do you mind if I take a bath?" I said

"Ah..ahhhh.. Y-yah.. go ahead, Ill go get your clothes ready…"

Wow this really was a different kirino that I was used to, She never once did this for me before, I felt a bit strange.

"O-ok.." I let out nervously

I was relaxing at the bathtub right now, the hot water soaked right into my pours. I felt so relaxed that I could fall asleep. I dipped my head straight into the water, I could see the top layer of water hovering over me. This really was supreme bliss, If only this feeling lasted forever. After a minute of being in that state, I emerged to the top to get some air.

As I breathed in deeply, the door to the bathroom had begun to open.

"Phew… I finally found you a decent pair of clothings. Did you know that you actually had a bunch of clothes that still fit you from middle school? Geez you really haven't grown."

"….Uwah!"

You idiot! What the hell are you saying right now? Cant you see im the washroom! Get the hell out!

"W-what are you doing here?!"

"Haah? Isn't it obvious? Im here to take a shower."

"Can't you see that I'm in here?!"

"I thought you would be done by now, I was drenched to you know."  
She had a point, she was in the rain with me all along afterall.

"I got it… Im getting out, could you please wait outside?"

Damn, Why did put on a swimming suit, did she plan to bath with me?!

"If you want to get out then you should leave, otherwise move over."

"You idiot! I can't get out if you're looking at me!"

"Why not? We use to shower all the time together…. Are you still embarrassed about your small-"

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I GOT IT, just hurry up and get in!"

I knew there was no way to convince this stubborn girl so I gave in. Don't get me wrong, I didn't want shower with my little sister, Its just that I needed to draw her in away from that position so I could sneak out! Im glad the water was so thick or else she would be able to see my… IT WAS NOT SMALL!

That's the end of chapter 4! Im planning on releasing chapters every 2/3days or even daily sometimes. I havnt edited the last part so I will come post the edit after, Anyways. If anyone wants to work on this with me, you should message me! Writing ecchi scenes should be fun haha, but I don't know how well I Can do it. Im planning on bringing some Ayase into the future scenes :P Anyways, stay tunned and message me if you would like to be a beta/proof reader. I give you permission to change/edit whatever you want to make it flow better!


End file.
